


What a Lovely Way to Burn

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, HP:next gen, M/M, Mixed Signals, Post-Cursed Child, Scorbus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Albus has a revelation, Scorpius is confused. Lots of miscommunication & angsty teenage boy things. Lots of love.





	

_After Astoria dies the holidays in the Malfoy house are never the same. Albus invites them for Christmas.  
-Potter house, Albus' fifth year-_

Lily shakes her parents shoulders vigorously until they want to, but refrain from, smothering her with a pillow.

There's a shuffling downstairs, excited whispers. Harry is pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose sleepily.

  
"Merry Christmas mom and dad!" Lily says with a big smile and hugs him around the neck as he stands.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." He and Ginny say in unison as they slip down the stairs, Lily clinging to Harry's back.

It smells of faintly of cinnamon and hot cocoa throughout the brightly lit house. Various candles cast shadows against the walls, and fresh snow falls thickly outside.

  
James and Albus are already waiting down stairs on the edge of the plush sofa. Their gazes are hungrily set on the brightly colored gifts under the tree, sparing only seconds to glance at their parents.

  
"Happy Christmas boys." Harry says as he sets Lily down. "Ready to open a few presents?"

  
Ginny leans her back into the kitchen counter, stirring her coffee, and says "don't you think they should have a proper breakfast first?" In a motherly tone that sounds out of place on this cozy morning.

  
"Too excited. Couldn't eat if I tried. Mom, come onn!" James nudged Albus and as if they activated some sort of twin-powers, they both gave her their best puppy eyes.

"Okay, me too!" She laughed, dropping her facade and practically skipping into the sitting room, taking a place on the arm of Harry's chair. They tore into the presents, the sound filling the room, tissue paper flying everywhere. James got a new broom, Lily, an outfit she'd wanted for ages (apparently it was all the rage amongst third year girls) and Al was finally given the Invisibility Cloak. Everyone had a new Weasley Sweater, Ginny's with a note saying the whole family would be along later to visit. Ginny levitated three cocoas into the next room and Lily grabbed hers quickly, already changed into her new jumper she scooped some whipped cream off the top with her finger.

"Come on Al! I know you don't fancy flying that much but if you come with me we can do anything you want later!"

James was laying on his stomach, hands practically molesting the broom laid in front of him; like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever lay eyes on. Albus took the cocoa from midair and looked past James at the falling snow outside.

"It's so cold out there James, can't we wait? Maybe the snow will subsi-"  
Albus stopped talking abruptly. Then he had hastily put his cocoa down, shot upstairs, came back fully dressed seconds later and was out of the door, seemingly forgetting the cold.

"What the bloody h-"

  
"JAMES SIRIUS!" Ginny warned.

  
"Draco is here." Harry announced and Lily and James both ran to the window, climbing up the sofa to peer out at the scene.

The Malfoy's, accompanied by Teddy were bundled up to their chins against the storm, but you could tell that Albus and Scorpius were already laughing.

  
"Mom! Dad! They're here!" Al struggled to shut the door against the blustering winter wind. As if everyone had suddenly received a memo, the Weasleys, Luna, and many others arrived one after the other. The house was full of laughter and excited chatter.

James and Rose were playing with a wheeze that seemed to be turning James a deep shade of blue. Scorpius and Al were laughing furiously and exchanging whispered inside jokes. Fred and George showed off new prototypes and said later they'd planned a light show for outside.

  
"Oh I do hope the snow lets up then," Hermione said and at that James grumbled something about not being able to fly.

  
Al rolled his eyes and whispered, "that reminds me I have your present if you wanna come to my room and get it."

  
They exited unnoticed amongst the festivities. Scorpius followed him through two different hallways that traveled farther and farther away from the family. He got dizzy and almost went into the wrong room but Albus' hand tugged his wrist in the right direction.

Scorpius studied the room, it hadn't changed much since his visit over the summer. Al's black dresser was topped with several frames holding pictures of his family. A string of emerald paper letters that spelled Slytherin hung on the wall to the left. A few bits of parchment with quotes, ticket stubs, and a few torn pictures were wedged into the mirror sitting on his dresser, taking up the entire wall space. Even a photo of Al and himself sat front and center. He ran his finger along the cool metal frame and picked it up. Watching his second year self laughing with Al. His best friend.

"Earth to Scorpiuuus" Albus sung behind him. A smile already filling his cheeks, he turned to face him. A box with a bright green bow sat beside him on the bed.  
He took the spot next to him, the bed giving way and bringing their thighs together. As he pulled on the bow, excitement mounted in his fingertips. Inside there was sapphire book with a cover showing twinkling constellations titled _"A guide to searching the stars."_

"Do you like it?" Albus' voice was thick with worry. "If you don't I can get you something else, anything else, but I saw you with this book forever ago and I just remembered and I-"

"Al, I love it." He smiled at him and the tension held in Al's shoulders released visibly.

"I got you something but now it feels inadequate. You'll have to wait until I get you something else." Scorpius said in a tone that sounded like he wasn't discussing it further.

  
"What is it?" Al asked with a smiled tugging at his lips, Scorpius thinking any gift from him being inadequate was ridiculous. He eyed him carefully, pointing his lips out slightly and Scorpius rolled his eyes.  
He handed him a small wrapped parcel. Al unwrapped a black and golden frame with a photograph of them from last year when Scorpius had a bad hair cut (his first and last thank you very much) and Al teased him endlessly for it- to this day it still makes him giggle. Which is what he was doing now.

"You're so cute Scor."

  
Scorpius face filled with heat, his body stilling involuntarily.

"I mean -we- I just meant to say..."

"You think I'm cute?" He ventured, trying to make his voice sound teasing over a banging heart. Al's breath hitches in his throat, his lungs refusing to expand.

_He'd slipped._

  
"Of course I do." He finally answered with as much firmness possible. Scorpius met his gaze and realized how close their noses were. Suddenly realized they were alone, on his bed touching thighs and arms and he _can't breathe._

 _Speak speak speak._ Scorpius's brain screams.

"I came in your room and I wasn't aware you had a photo of us already. I wanted you to have one but you already do..."

  
"Now I have two and I couldn't be happier about it." Al reassured him, lacing his fingers against Scorpius' for a moment, squeezing, and then stands up and places the frame next to the old one.

-

"Draco I swear I never!" Harry shook with laughter at the memory of Ferret Draco.

"Even if you didn't tell Crouch to do it you laughed!"

"Well that's because you were a right foul git weren't you?" Ron joked, and they all laughed.

Draco shook his head in agreement and straightened his tie. "I was bound to have a flaw somewhere."

  
"Always so modest Draco," Harry rolled his eyes. Scorpius and Albus slip back into the mix.

"What's up?" Scorpius asked, taking a cocoa from Luna.

"Just some old people reminiscing," Harry laughed some more as he looked at all his friends.

"Speak for yourself." Draco's nose shriveled in disapproval.

  
"We're the same age Draco!"

  
"I wear it better," he shot back and they were all laughing again.

_\- Hogwarts, start of spring term -_

Breakfast was brilliant. The newly blooming flowers were brilliant. The blue skies shouting springtime, were bloody brilliant. Albus is back at Hogwarts by his best mates side and they have charms in 10 minutes. Brilliant.

Scorpius has no clue as to why Albus has been so prone to grinning like a damned fool all morning, he feels the urge to take him to the hospital wing.  
They take seats in the last row of Charms class. Scorpius takes out multiple colored pens while Al desperately searches for a single black one.

"Are you scheming again?" He asked abruptly. "Because if so-" he heard Al's breath catch in excitement "I want in of course."

Al grinned at him and answered "not scheming, admirable all the same."

  
Professor flitwick began talking about start of term essays when a note in the form of a bird made an unsteady landing between them. Scorpius went to grab it and Albus smacked his hand away playfully. He made a face and leaned over to read it with him.

  
"It's an invitation. The Ravenclaws are having a party."

  
"Now now students!" Professor Flitwick cut off the chatter. "Pick your partners and practice only the wrist motion for a Disillusion Charm, try not to crack anyone over the head."

  
Albus muttered "too bad," and Scorpius giggled.

When they stood with the rest of the students Albus volunteered to try first. He rested his hands on either of Scorpius's shoulders to position him correctly.

"Uh what are you doing?" Scorpius asked after Al hadn't started and he felt a warm exhale on his right temple.

"I think there's some dandruff in your hair Scorp," he said pushing on his shoulders and peering at his head.

 _"Malfoys_ don't have dandruff." He assured him straightening back up.

"Wait wait wait," he said pushing the boy down again. Scorpius had a few inches on him and he couldn't see over him any other way. "Oh no it's just a fluff."

Scorpius bit back a smile as Albus tugged on a piece of his hair.  
"Is it my turn yet?" He faked an annoyed tone.

  
"No! I haven't even tried!"

  
"Oh right. I forgot seeing as it's only been 10 years since we started." Scorpius teased.

  
"Fine, I'm leaving all fluffs in your hair from now on. In fact I'm going to _put_ fluffs in it."

  
"You stay away from my hair, devil spawn."

  
"Last time I check you were the devil spawn." Al pushed him playfully.

"Oh very funny, see if I don't crack you on the head now."

  
Al just grinned and brought his wand down to the top of Scorpius's head, wiggling his wrist at the last second. After they practiced for a bit, the bell was dismissing them to the next lesson. Scorpius practically skipped to lunch after being released from back to back History of Magic. Taking a spot between Al and another boy he loaded his plate for lunch.

"Hi Albus" a girls voice came. They looked up to find a brunette Ravenclaw standing opposite them.

"Oh hi..."

  
"Lynn." Scorpius whispered covering his mouth to pretend yawn. The girl had been pining after Al since last year, not that he noticed.

"Lynn!" Al finished immediately.

Lynn smiled at him. "Did you receive an invitation to our party?"

  
"Oh yeah, Scorpius and me got one during charms."

Scorpius mouthed _Scorpius and I_ to himself.

  
"Do you think you will make it?"

  
"Should," he said coolly.

  
"Okay I hope to see you there," she smiled and turned on a dime back to the Ravenclaw table where her friends seemed to seek an update.

"How girly was that?" Al said as he scooped roasted potatoes into his mouth.

"Well she is a girl you know."

  
Albus made a face.

"What, not into girls anymore?" Scorpius prodded him with his elbow, not looking up from his Daily Prophet.

"Maybe not," he replied as if he had just commented on the weather.

-

The Slytherin common room always made Scorpius queasy, it felt like something was lurking behind every dank corner. The dark walls looked as if the lake was leaking down them. Any minute it would burst through and drown them all, though he knew this wasn't logical. When he was with Albus it didn't matter.  
A Scorpius and Albus sit on opposite sides of the black sofa against the wall. Both are facing each other with their shoes off and legs intertwined between them.

  
Scorpius can't seem to keep his eyes down on the page he's attempting to read, they keep wandering upwards over the edge of his book to Al. His hair is a complete mess. Rebellious strands sticking straight up as well as worrying his bright green eyes. Eyebrows knotted together in concentration and _how could anyone not stare at this boy._  
Scorpius wiggles his foot beside the other to get his attention. Albus looks up. "Interesting read?"

  
"Yeah, National Geographic. It's a muggle magazine from Hermione. You?"

  
"Studying up on disillusion."

  
"You know we aren't expected to perfect that by tomorrow right?" He closed the magazine making sure to keep one finger as a bookmark.

  
"Yes well I'm obviously studying so I can do better than you," poking Albus' rib cage with his toes.

"Impossible," Albus smirked and opened National Geographic once more, a smile still on his lips.

_Maybe not_

-

Defense against the dark arts was already grueling. The first hour of class was spent reading chapter 26 on how stunning is basically a wizards bread and butter for defense.

_Stupefy is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects._

Scorpius's overly organized mind wondered why charms class and dada didn't coincide schedules but pushed the pesky pondering to the back of his mind. The next hour professor Yore spent explaining how careful they must be.

  
"As long as we all keep our wits about us, there should be no damage, the wand movement is rather easy. See here," he said flicking his wand up quickly and back down in a straight line just as fast. "Now please break into pairs and practice the wand movement a few times, then you may leave. I require a 10 inch parchment on stunning and why it is crucial in dueling by our next class." With that he took his seat at the front of the croon and everyone moved to the open floor to practice.

Al and Scorpius stood about 10 feet apart and Albus looked incredulous as he mocked "oh Scorpius (Scorpius bit his lip) do you think I'm moving my wand up and down in a straight line just right?"

  
He grinned back, "you know I think you might be going at an angle." Al flicked him off and cocked his head to the door in suggestion. Scorpius gathered his books and followed him out.

Al was looking at his wristwatch when then entered the all but empty corridor.

"It's already 2:30!" He groaned.

"Your point is?" Scorpius wondered out loud, tucking away loose parchment and his quill.

"My point, is that I want to die."

  
"Don't say that you idiot we almost did die remember?"

"Well I didn't mean it as in my heart stops beating and I crumble to dust die. That's ridiculously overdramatic. I meant die as in I want to go to the kitchens and eat apple crumble until can't breathe or I play a game of chess so intense that my brain short circuits or kiss someone until I eventually melt into a puddle, die. Get me?" He finally stopped his hands from waving around in front of them and looked at Scorpius, catching his breath.

  
"Not exactly but okay." He smiled a little. Al smiled back at him, looking into eyes he would never get tired of, and thought yes, melting into a puddle seemed like a nice idea.

_\- same day, dusk -_

Albus tossed and turned in his four poster that night. His skin felt like a new Weasley sweater before you used a cleaning charm on it once or twice. He looked down at the thin pajamas he was wearing and wished the fiery red would engulf him so that maybe he could _feel something._ Feel something like what he felt when Scorpius eyes lit up because he got an idea or just figured something out and then looked to Albus excitedly. They were so blue and dark, like his own. He felt like they were an ocean he could drown in.*

* _would_ drown in

-

Scorpius was wearing a set of blue satin pajamas that looked very expensive, probably a gift from his father seeing as Scorpius couldn't care if he wore a ratty band tee.

"Get up or we're gonna miss breakfast."

Being a morning person like his mom (just another thing he doesn't have in common with his dad!) worked out rather well seeing as Scorpius was dead to the world before 11 am without assistance; and Albus would have let him lay there all damn day if he could.

  
He'd pushed the covers off during the night because he always got too hot— long legs that gave him his height were sprawled across the bed.

Even though Albus couldn't see his eyes right now he knew they would match his outfit in a remarkable way. His button up top was disheveled revealing his perfect skin. His lips parted and his bright blonde hair threatened his eyes as they chanced opening up.

"It's not worth it," groaned a groggy voice. "Leave me here to... die." (he mentally high fives himself as he chose the words.)

"You know scorp ... I bet there's coffee..." Albus baited, idly picking his cuticles.

"I'm up!" Scorpius nearly shot out of bed much to his amusement and five minutes later they were sitting in the Great Hall. They missed lunch yesterday and didn't have much for dinner for both of them were feeling rather queasy. Pancakes, biscuits, muffins, and coffee settled warmly in Scorpius's stomach. Scorpius was a vegetarian and Albus had been trying it out with him. Ever since he had a chat with Luna about her diet he'd sworn off meat. Albus just said 'don't eat that much meat anyways' and made the switch with him.

Books in hand they made there way to the second floor for charms as Scorpius giddily chatted with Cornelia Boot from Hufflepuff about disillusionment. Cornelia sat on the opposite side of him and Al couldn't ignore a growing annoyance in her presence, even if Scorpius was openly gay; he was hot and girls noticed. Hell everyone noticed.

Flitwick tapped his wand on the podium and everyone was silent.  
"I hope that we have all been studying hard because I will now ask you to practice casting a dissolution charm on a partner.  
Everyone burst into discussion, and Albus heard Cornelia ask Scorpius to partner with her.

Who the hell did she think she was? It was an unspoken law that Scorpius was his partner, _his best friend._

Scorpius said "I can't I already have Al."

  
Al felt a relief wash over him his heart did an annoying flutter as he watched Scorpius chose him. He felt hopeless against the feeling of want. Scorpius was right about one thing, he did have Al.

 

Scorpius felt a chill soak his arms as a wand left his head. He looked down to see they were no longer... exactly visible. They looked exactly like the brick wall behind him. Albus's hands were pulling at a stray piece of hair in confusion.

"Now it just looks like you have no hands to hit me with," then a small smirk spread across his face before Scorpius smacked him on the back of the head lightly.  
"HEY! You didn't need to test it!"

He was grinning when Scorp said "I just wanted to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage."

  
The next time he managed to camouflage his arms, shoulders, and neck, leaving a floating head above a torso and legs.

"Okay now you're just trying to make me look dumb."

Scorpius teased and al said "you didn't need my help for that."

 _But you said I'm cute_ the voice in his head rang but he ignored it and punched Al in the arm.  
Scorpius's first try he made everything except Al's calves and feet disappear which was as far as anyone had gotten yet. Professor Flitwick praised Scorpius until he turned pink. Al made him laugh by running in circles, with only his legs and feet showing he looked like some ridiculous muggle cartoon. Flitwick assigned 3 rolls parchment on what Dissolution is, how it is useful, and how it can be disastrous if not carefully casted.

Next they had History of Magic and they were talking about some war or other and neither boy could bother.

  
"Honestly, no wonder they have a bloody ghost teaching this class; poor bloke probably died of boredom." Al lowly groaned as he leaned towards Scorpius and laid his head on the desk facing Professor Binns. Scorpius had his arm resting on the desk and his cheek on his palm.

The open desk below him was now filled with black bed head and the faint scent of pine (a scent Scorpius directly relates to Al's shampoo) teased his senses. His hand came up to play with untamed curls softly, thoughtlessly. Albus sighed and hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was aching for Scorpius to do exactly that. Maybe even a little rougher. That was a thought for another time.

_\- Saturday afternoon -_

Scorpius wondered what the Ravenclaws had planned for tonight, and worried about what he should wear. He stood facing the wardrobe between his and Al's bed indecisive.

"I'm probably going in this," Al reassured him.

  
"Yes well you tend to not care about your appearance as much as I." A moment passed before he poked his head back out of he wardrobe, eyes coming down to Albus's.  
"Not that you look bad!" He corrected quickly, "No- not bad at all I was just saying. No you don't ever look bad you look good, always." He blurred out quickly and then moved behind the door of the wardrobe once more to hide pink cheeks.

"Well try not to swoon just yet Scor, we do have a party in a bit." Al laughed to disguise the fact that there was a unfamiliar but increasingly-all-familiar knot in his stomach.

  
"Okay this one or this one?" Scorpius changed the subject and intermittently held a blue or emerald coat up to his chest. Al sat up cross legged on his bed and surveyed his best friend.

"Blue brings out your eyes, but green... I've always lo-liked that color on you." He reported.

  
"Does it bring out my Malfoyish bad boy side?" Scorpius smirked playfully and struck a pose with the green coat.

  
"You're about as bad boy as Lily's pygmy puff."

  
"Oh shut up!" They both laughed and he fell onto Al's bed in defeat.  
"I hate you did you know?"  
Scorpius said after a silence filled them.

  
"No you don't," Al grinned, turning on his side to face him, rest his cheek on his palm.  
Scorpius rolled his eyes not daring to look at him but smiling at the ceiling instead.

_\- Ravenclaw portrait, nighttime_

"It can be cracked, it can be made, it can be told, it can be played. What is it?" The portrait riddled.

  
"Typical. Where's a Ravenclaw when you need one?" Albus scoffed.  
Scorpius shh'ed him. After a moment he answered "a joke," and the portrait swung open.  
"Almost a Ravenclaw remember?" Scorpius smiled as he walked in.

The room was covered in paintings that were so exquisite it was hard to believe students created them. The small expanses on wall that were visible between paintings you could find the deep blue Ravenclaw house color, there were various sculptures including the one of Rowena Ravenclaw that were reminiscent of the bronze co-color. The windows of the tower were open to show the starry sky and they let a warm spring air waft into the common room.

  
"Wow" Scorpius said in awe, "wouldn't mind living here."

  
"It's great except it would be missing one thing."

  
"What's that?" Scorpius wondered what else there could possibly be.

"Me." Al nudged him affectionately before plunging into a crowd of fifth and sixth years. The room was warm, buzzing with excitement and chatter.

"Hey Al," a sticky-sweet voice came from the side.

"Hey Lynn!" Al said turning his attention her. She's wearing a blue dress that drops off her dark shoulders.

"I'm so glad you made it!" She hugged him dramatically. It wasn't Scorpius dramatic either; it was perky, girly, dramatic.

"Yeah this is great!" He said trying to spot Scorpius to rescue him. Lynn was saying something Al was half listening too when he saw him. He was sitting at a small table against the wall with a dusty old book he'd found in the shelf. One long leg propped up on the chair across from him, a hand resting on his exposed inner thigh.  
What a nerd! Albus thought affectionately, he really couldn't get over him. Sitting in the middle of a party and reading a damn book!

"...don't you think albus?" Lynn's voice drug him back to the present.

  
"Oh yeah... right, yeah!"  
_Wow al you really have a way with words, where did you ever acquire such a vast vocabulary?_  
He heard Scorpius's voice ring in his ears.

  
"Wanna dance?" He asked suddenly needing to have his mind on anything other than a blonde haired boy reading in the corner. Lynn smiled and pulled his hand deeper into a crowd of other dancing people before she turned around and they were close, dancing. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast either, he could properly look at her now. She really is a beautiful girl he thought.

  
_It's a shame I'm extremely gay for my best friend._

  
Even if he didn't care for how she always tried too hard to gain his praise. He knew she was smart, a good artist too. Her curly black hair fell against her smooth, exposed shoulders and _it's a damn shame._

A good bit later Al had separated himself from Lynn and sought out Scorpius, who he found with his book and a boy. They were discussing the book he thought. The boy was leaned over the small table and seemed to be laughing about something Scorpius had said. A small smile was on his face when Al walked up.

  
"Hey Al" his smile much wider now. "This is Eli."

  
Albus smiled at the boy and turned back to Scorpius.

"I was thinking about taking off." His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly uneasy in the presence of an attractive boy who clearly had interest in him.

Scorpius put his book back down and said to Eli "my initial thought is that the girlfriend did it, she's kind of a bitch." He added with a smart smile and Eli was laughing again.

 

Once the portrait thudded shut and the cacophonous party was sealed the castle never seemed quieter. Albus pulled out the Maurders Map and checked for Filch. When they started walking Albus casually asked "who's the guy?"

  
"Eli? I just met him."

  
"Is he smart?" Albus didn't have any idea why he asked this.

  
"Seems to be" he answered without a protest to the inquiry.  
"Hey lets go down to the kitchens!" Scorpius suggested rather excitedly.

  
"Are you hungry?" Albus said bewildered, checking his watch. "We ate two hours ago."

  
"So? I'm a growing boy!" He said in a mother-like tone that made Albus laugh.

"In that case no, I don't need you getting any taller than me."

  
Scorpius wrapped an arm around him, pulling Al's ear close to his mouth and whispered "guess you'll have to catch me then" and snatched the map before darting off around a corner. Albus rubbed the chills covering the back of his neck before running after him.

Albus saw him disappear around the last corner and came around it himself.

"You know for being so intelligent you're pretty-" A hand clasped over his mouth and another forces his body sideways in to what he thinks is a broom closet.

Albus almost screams before he realizes it's Scorpius's hand still over his mouth. He pointed to the map with a little 'Filch' bubble hovering around where they were. He tried to slow his breathing down, his breath hot against his palm. Both hyper aware of the contact of his lips against fingers.

There's an incessant purring of Ms. Norris II right outside and for a moment Albus is sure she will poke her pesky nose through the crack in the door. Luckily she backs off and Filch creeps away to terrorize someone else.

Scors fingers slowly slip off of his mouth and Albus inhales deeply when they catch his bottom lip briefly. Neither speak for many moments.

  
"Hold on, were you about to say I'm pretty?" Scorpius asked and even if Al could barely see him he knew there was a stupid grin on his face.

"No I was saying that you're pretty stupid. Honestly! Filch would have castrated the both of us!" He laughed playfully and Al wondered when he had gotten so... adventurous? Reckless? _Free?_

_\- sunday morning -_

Scorpius was roused once again, by Albus -alarm clock- Potter he thought he'd start calling him.

"The only reason I haven't hexed you is because you brought coffee."

Albus smiled and drank out of a blue mug that showed constellations on it whenever a hot substance was poured in it. He'd found it in Scor's trunk and brought two down to the Great Hall to collect some for breakfast. Scorpius was still wrapped in covers and sitting against the headboard of his bed watching him at the opposite end. He was imagining they were in a flat together, that's why Albus was using his mug, and warmth spread through him that had little to do with a latte.

"Can I talk to you?" Albus asked softly, fiddling with the handle of the mug.

Scor stopped sipping to say "of course."

  
"I mean... really talk? About stuff?" He stuttered out painfully. He shook his head yes and waited, but Albus didn't say anything else.

The rest of the day Scorpius couldn't help but feel like he was teetering over an edge. He felt Al might suddenly say something that would be the puff of air needed to send him falling into oblivion.

"Maybe I'm not moving my wand correctly because the only other conclusion is that I'm actually a Squib!" Albus complained as he failed to dissolution more than the bottom half of Scorps body for the sixth time.

"Show me what you've been doing." He stood next to him resting his hand over Al's wand hand. He nodded and Al went through the motions once more. Then he was looking up at him rather desperately. Scorpius felt that he was doing everything correctly.

"Have you ever tried it on anything other than... well me?"

  
"Come to think of it, no."

  
He grabbed his pillow from behind him and placed it on his lap, slapping his hands in the middle. A few seconds later Albus had disillusioned something for the first time. He vaguely registered that since the pillow took the appearance of its background it now looked just like his lap.

"I knew you could do it, come on let's go grab some lunch!" He cheered and tossed the pillow over his head again.  
A majority of the students were scattered outside on the front lawn, it was a clear day outside for once.  
Albus grabbed sandwiches and pulled Scor outside to the courtyard, where they sat on a bench in the sun with refreshments between them.

  
"Why do you think I couldn't dissolution you?" His eyebrows were doing that thing again.

  
"Not sure, the pillow was obviously smaller, and not alive, so that can make it easier to accomplish." Albus didn't say anything back.

"Or perhaps I'm just immune to your charm." He winked at him and Al felt the pulse on his neck palpably race.

  
"Perhaps," he said and took another bite of his apple.

 

Later Scorpius insisted he try again.

  
"Scorpius it's midnight."

  
"Greatness never sleeps Albus potter." Scorpius said a-matter-of-factly.

Al rolled his eyes at his antics. "Only you."  
They stood facing each other again, the only light coming from a Lumos Scorpius casted in the corner next to them.

  
"Okay Al focus."  
"Really is that all it takes? No wonder! I've been daydreaming this whole time!" he mocked.

  
"Shut up! Focus Al seriously." He placed his hands on either of his shoulders. "Just look at me, focus on me."

Albus looked like he was going to say something again but when his eyes met Scorpius the sarcasm faded on his tongue. Al watched Scorpius's eyes, so concentrated, so blue and bright when they reflected his lumos.  
He could feel his magic start to buzz in his fingers, through his wand. "Okay."

_\- charms classroom, Wednesday._

"Well done Mr. Potter! You're father was always skillful in my class."

Flitwick chirped as Albus disillusioned Scor completely. Others had been successful as well and Al wondered why he had to mention his father when paying him a compliment, but he smiled and said thank you all the same.

  
"I told you you could do it," Scorp said with a hand on his shoulder.

  
"I had a good teacher," he grinned back, resisting the urge to touch his cheek to the hand.

  
"I have to go grab my history of magic notebook, I'll see you in class okay?" Then Scorpius turned and disappeared into a crowd of passing Ravenclaws. Scorpius was only five minutes late to class not that Binns would have noticed anyways as he droned on relentlessly. His cheeks were slightly pink when he sat down, probably from running back up the stairs.

_\- Slytherin dorms, dusk._

"Honestly I hate history so much, it is so useless!" Albus ran both hands through his hair and pulled lightly.

"Those who do not know the past are condemned to repeat it." Scorpius recited, more to himself than anything as he flipped through his notes once more, highlighting with his wand.

  
"What?" Albus asked.

  
"What? Oh nothing." A beat.  
"Remember that guy Eli?" Scorp said calmly not looking at Al.

  
"Yes."

  
"Well I saw him in the halls...we started talking and... he kind of asked me out." He finished finally, looking up at a wide eyed Albus.

"Out? Like on a date?" He stammered, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

  
"Is that so hard to imagine?"

  
"No." Al was trying not to sound anxious and knew he was failing horribly. "What did you say?"

  
"Told him I would get back to him."

  
"What does that mean? Don't you... want to? Are you trying to blow him off?"

  
Scorpius inhaled deeply. "I wanted to know what you thought."

  
"What does it matter what I think?" Albus thought, why don't you go ask Eli what _he_ thinks. He didn't know whether to feel sad or angry or annoyed so his brain decided to feel all three.

  
"I—you're my best friend. I care about your opinion. Do you think I should?"

Al chewed the inside of his cheek.  
"Do you like him?"

  
_No I like you you blithering idiot._

"I think I could."

  
"I guess so then." _Stupid_ he thought as the words fell from his lips. Internally groaning at the situation Scorpius forced himself to nod.

_-Great Hall, dinner-_

Al couldn't concentrate on moving his fork from the plate to his mouth that night. Sometimes he would get food on it, bring it up a tad, and then put it down again. Scorp was uneasy next to him. He hated this, feeling like there was something left unsaid between them.

  
Then through the crowds of the Great Hall, Eli was coming over. He stopped directly in front of Scorpius and sat down as if he was in Slytherin the whole time.

 

"Hi, have you thought anymore about my proposition?" He thought Al twitched involuntarily beside him. Scorpius's mind felt like it was at war with itself. It felt wrong to want to say yes to Eli. Eli who is smart and has boyish good looks. Eli who actually wants him. Part of his mind is urging him to accept the offer because his unconscious is convinced that Albus Potter is no longer in question. Best friends forever, and that alone. No matter what Scorpius thought he heard or what he saw in Al's eyes when they lingered on his a little too long.

  
At that thought he said "yes, I'd like that."

Eli positively lit up and started to make plans for their date.

He kept reciting things like _Al is straight,_ and _just friends, only friends, best friends._

  
"So are you free Friday?"

  
"Yeah, Friday."

 

_\- next monday -_

 

"Scorpius!" Cornelia yelled over the crowds as she tried to reach him and an all-but-mute Albus.

  
"Hey how was your weekend? I never saw you."

  
Cornelia blushed slightly and said "Well Joseph and I went to hogsmeade for our two month anniversary. Not that it makes a difference, I heard you were busy yourself."

It was true he and Eli had hung out not only Friday but Saturday as well, the first date went better than expected.

  
"Yes well don't believe everything you hear. It's a terribly nasty habit," but he was smiling.

  
"Hi Albus!" Cornelia chirped.

  
"Hey." Was all he said, Cornelia fell silent as they sat down.

Today they were reviewing summoning charms and Al didn't say a word as he partnered with Scorpius. Albus thought partners were hardly necessary for accios but he didn't argue. Holding a stubby, pine-scented candle on his flat hand he stood five, ten, fifteen feet away from Scorpius. He was flawless of fucking course Albus thought it was rather annoying now. Scorpius didn't even have the nerve to look at him, but held eye contact with the wick of the candle instead. Albus contemplated chucking it as his stupid face. It's not as if they were in a fight, or god forbid a _lovers quarrel_ that would be ridiculous. Then again, naming the things in his life that weren't ridiculous was damn near impossible lately.

He hated himself. He should have told Scorpius to say no. Should have told Eli to back off. Should have done something, anything. Scorpius was talking to him and then taking the candle from his hand. He had no problem summoning it and hoped that would mean early dismissal.

  
When they were excused Albus made a b line for the dungeons and heard him call "where are you going Al?"

Don't call me that right now he thought, _I can't hear that right now._

"I'm not going," he called back and then walked off in the opposite direction.

Even though they weren't actually speaking, class was horrible without Al. Even if they didn't interact, just knowing that he was next to him put Scorpius at ease. Cornelia sat on the left of him and the right remained empty. He felt a conflict growing in his mind, his mind made him think Al might be sick or in trouble because he wasn't there. Al wasn't beside him quietly making fun of Binns or making the softest snores he'd ever heard.  
Why he was angry with him was a mystery. Well not exactly–but what Scorpius was thinking wasn't possible. He could not be jealous. No no no.

-

"Hey." Scorpius arrived at the dorm at 5:30 and Al was laying in bed.

"Hey," he said back not looking away from the ceiling.

  
Scorpius ached to walk over and comfort him but he was pretty sure he's the reason for it.

  
"Why did you skip?"

  
"Don't feel so good."

  
Scorpius made a soft "oh," sound and sat down on his bed.

  
"Is everything okay?" He said hesitantly, picking at a loose thread on his bedspread.

"I think I'm getting sick." Albus said and Scorpius knew it was bullshit. He walked over to his bed, sat down on the end putting a hand on one of Al's shins.

"Anything I can do?"

  
_Stop talking to Eli,_ "doubt it."

He said and finally looked at Scor, he couldn't help it. Scorpius smiled at him and Albus felt his walls cave, he could never stay mad at him.

"So how was it?" He finally asked, trying to break himself away from Scor's gaze.

  
"What?"

  
"Your date?"

  
"Oh. It was fine. I mean okay... it was good." His hands were sweaty and his face felt hot.  
Al didn't know why in the hell he was asking the one thing in the world he didn't want to talk about.  
Neither of them were particularly keen on continuing the conversation so Scorpius went back to his own bed and opened a book.

_\- dinner-_

Albus was warmer than before, but still different. As they walked down to the Great Hall Scorp felt so much better with him.

"I think you should have some soup," he suggested, "it will help if you are getting sick."

  
Albus rolled his eyes, "what are you my mother?"

  
"No, I could never pull her hair color off," they both smiled.  
And al did have soup, Scorp was always taking care of him, always wondering how he is, he loves it.

_\- Tuesday-_

"Now everyone take a vile of this potion Professor Kramer was kind enough to brew for us. It will counter the effects of stunning so that you will only be unconscious for a minute or two and it will be much safer." Professor Yore informed as he set trays of small viles in the front of the class.  
They took theirs and swallowed them, both making faces at the bitter taste.

  
"Is it weird that I'm scared?" Scorpius asked him.

"Why are you scared?"

  
"I don't know it's like you're about to knock me out- but with magic," then he laughed at himself.

  
"It will be fine, anyways, you know I'd never hurt you Scorp."  
Scorpius sighed to himself and took position across from al, wand raised.

 _"Stupefy!"_ Everyone was shouting and various people were stumbling backwards and trying not to fall over.

Scorpius went first, and Al felt a jolt go through him. Then he tried and Scorpius almost lost his balance. "I think I like this game," he smirked as scor righted himself. He rolled his eyes and tried to stun him once more and al shivered.

  
"I'd expect you will all get the hang of it next class. Please turn in your essays and do not-"

  
"Try this at home?" Scorpius finished and everyone laughed.

  
"Totally trying this at home," Albus nudged him with his shoulder as they walked out.  
Scorp was laughing and nodding in agreement when he walked up.

  
"Hey," Eli smiled and gave Scorpius's hand a light squeeze before releasing it. Albus was almost sick, the last person who did that to Scorpius was _him._ He thought back to his room on Christmas briefly and longed for the closeness he felt then. Eli was saying something.

  
"Albus right? Albus Potter? I've read about your dad before." He said tentatively.

  
_Congratulations so has the rest of the universe_.

"I just mean, well he's famous and everything... never mind I didn't even mean to say that sorry. I'm Eli."

Albus could only hold his hand up to say hello, he didn't trust his voice. Eli looked at Scorpius again and said "so I shall see you tomorrow?"

  
"You shall," he said dramatically and smiled as they parted ways.  
Scorpius sighed as he watched Eli walk towards the Ravenclaw table and Albus wanted to go downstairs and bury himself in blankets until he was nothing but a pathetic bundle of sadness.

  
"So I shall see you tomorrow?" Al mocked in a high pitched voice.

  
"Oh shut up, he's really sweet once you get to know him."

  
"And you think you know him?" Albus felt angry all of a sudden. No one knew scor like he knew him, and the thought of someone else being that close to him made his stomach turn.

  
"Well not yet... I would like to get to know him though. You as well."

  
"I'm okay thanks." Albus snapped, he really didn't mean to but he felt threatened. "I'm not hungry anymore I'm going to bed," he practically ran out of the Great Hall leaving Scorp alone.

"Al! Albus!" He heard behind him.

  
_Please don't catch up to me_ he thought, _just go away._

He felt his hand on his shoulder and knew Scor had followed him. "Can we talk?"

  
"About?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Why you're upset," Scorpius sounded like he wasn't taking no for an answer.

  
"It doesn't matter. I'll get over it okay?"

  
Scorpius felt sick, since when did they keep secrets?

  
"Please Al I miss you." He said and they both heard the desperation in his voice as they entered their dorm.

  
"I'm right here."

  
"But you're not. You're shutting me out, I can feel it."

They were both sitting on scors bed now. A silence filled between them for one, two, maybe even three minutes before Al spoke again.

  
"I just can't okay? I can't."

  
Scorpius felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vice on the edge of breaking. Before his brain processed the thought his arms were already wrapping around his neck and pulling him tightly into a hug. He smelled the pine mixed with his natural scent and breathed him in as Al squeezed him back. Sometimes a tiny part of Al's mind would say that the hug should end, it's been long enough for two friends. He never listened.

_\- the next morning -_

Albus woke up with an awful cough and Scorpius told him he should stay in bed and rest. He came back every hour to check on him, and cover his lessons. If anything got worse he was to go to the hospital wing. Al laid in bed feeling miserable and cold, despite the many blankets covering him. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked up reasons people get sick (other than the obvious, al has very good hygiene). He clicked on an article titled _"How a Fluctuating Mood Can Make You Sick."_

_"According to research the reason you feel illness comes at an inconvenient time isn't always a coincidence. Research shows that sadness especially has an effect on your immune system that can make you a very susceptible to sickness."_

"How are you?" Albus jumped, clicking the lock button of his phone.

  
"Never better," he couldn't help but smile when he saw him. Scorp sat next to him on the bed and held his forearm against Al's head.

"You're still hot," he said with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Well thanks Scor, you're not so bad yourself."

They both tried not to blush.

"What have you been up to? I told our professors that you're resting."

  
Al didn't know why he was asking, "what about class work?" Scorpius looked as surprised as he felt.

"I don't want you to worry about that, I just want you to get better okay?" Scorpius had his hand threaded soothingly in Al's bangs, flattening them.

  
Al smiled at him and wanted to take his hand so badly it hurt.

"Do you want me to get you anything for lunch?" When Al declined scor went on and on about how he needs to stay hydrated and well fed.

"If you won't eat I'm going to make sure you're drinking plenty of fluids." Al wanted to laugh at the situation. He wasn't a baby, but god did he love being baby-ed by Scor.

The next afternoon Al was still sick in bed. He felt generally miserable except the times Scorpius came to visit. He offered to stay in, but Al knew he would be stressed if he missed a day of classes, so he said declined. Al was a sniffling and sneezing mess, he had to spell away tissues that kept piling around him. Scorpius should be back any moment and Al was on edge. He'd come to a realization this morning, Scor had plans with Eli yesterday after classes.

Do you know where scor couldn't be found after classes?

With Eli.

Au contraire, he was taking care of Albus. By his bedside all night, al sighed in contentment. Scor was the best person he knew and he had chosen _him._

  
Al almost jumped as Scorpius touched his arm. "Everything okay?"

  
_Yeah I'm just imagining you being my personal nurse don't mind me,_ he thought.

  
"I have an idea."

_\- that night -_

 

"Al are you sure you feel up to this?" Scorpius was watching him with worry underneath the invisibility cloak. They were on the fourth floor, taking a short cut to the astronomy tower.

"It was my idea was it not?" He just looked around the hallway nervously, distantly thinking of Eli. He told him that he wasn't angry but Scorpius knew that he was, he would be too. He canceled their date last night, and their rescheduled date tonight. For his best friend. One hand was holding his side of the cloak and another was hanging near Albus's.

When they climbed the final steps to the astronomy tower they slipped out of the cloak and laid it on the ground to sit on. They laid next to each other looking up at the stars and neither said anything.

"It feels nice out," Al said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah... how do you feel?"

  
"Good..." he turned to look at him, "really good."

Scor was looking at him now, their faces close enough to touch.

"Thank you," Al whispered and laced their fingers together between them. It wasn't out of the ordinary, the both of them were always sharing touches here and there, they would even share a bed. They were best friends and that was that.

"Scor?" Albus whispered again.

"Yeah?" Scorpius whispered back.

"Can I kiss you?"

That was definitely new. Scorpius had a thing about germs, but the last thing on his mind was the fact that Al had a cold. He nodded, his eyes never leaving Al's.

Al leaned forward then, their hands still intertwined and now their lips were touching. Soft and warm and Scorpius's brain was screaming helplessly. Al pulled back to where their lips were barely apart and was searching his face for any sign of protest. Scorpius closed his eyes again as he felt Al's soft fingertips move across his cheek tentatively running his thumb over Scorpius's parted, wet lips. Scorpius stifled a shutter and this time he kissed Albus. The kiss was firmer than before, needier. Scorpius's lips parted and their tongues met slowly. Al could hardly focus on anything other than the mouth moving with his, but he realized _holy fuck I'm kissing Scorpius,_ his lips involuntarily pulled into a smile between kisses.

"What?" Scorpius said breathily.

  
"Nothing," Albus said as a full grin broke over his face and Scorpius smiled too, he laughed softly. The air felt lighter, like a pressure was lifted. They both rolled into their backs again neither letting go of the others hand.

_\- Next morning -_

Scorpius woke up feeling happier and more perplexed than he ever had. He looked at Al's bed right next to his, he was facing him albeit unconscious.

 _What the hell happened last night?_   _Whatever it was can it happen again?_

He'd always loved Al, he was his best friend, confidante, his favorite person truly, but he was straight. He never tried to hide his feelings, but he wasn't pursuing someone who didn't want him. He learned to be okay with Albus as a friend, and now this.

 

So Al is gay? Bi? Gay for him? Or was it a mistake? Some illness haze he was in? Scorpius couldn't watch Al's parted pink lips exhale soft snores anymore. He rolled out of bed and got dressed fully intending to go to breakfast alone and overthink. Then, damn him, he looked back at Al who was now awake and meeting his gaze.

"Oh." Scorpius breathed.

  
"Morning," he said through a yawn, running his fingers through his hair.

  
_Fuck_

  
"Good morning," he managed, then "breakfast?"

  
Al got dressed, Scorpius tried not to watch. He'd seen him naked a hundred times but everything was different now, wasn't it?

  
"So."

  
"So."

  
They walked side by side through a corridor that was filled with students and felt deserted at the same time.

  
"So last night..." Albus almost whispered.

  
"Yeah." Scorpius whispered back, "so are you...?"

  
"Gay?" Scorpius flinched at the word involuntarily, he didn't understand why. "Looks like it."

  
Scorpius almost laughed. His timing was _laughable_. "And you...?"

  
"Like you?" He was watching their robes swish below them. "I- think..." he inhaled audibly, Scorpius felt lightheaded.  
"I think I always have."

  
Scor couldn't think, he couldn't _breathe._ What was Al saying? Was he seriously sick? He thinks he always has??? His feet wobble a bit, the loud chatter of the great hall seems to reach his ears through a wall of water.

"Scorpius?" An unfamiliar voice came, and then pressed a hand to his shoulder.

It was Eli.

Eli, all dark hair and bright eyes, burning intellect and curiosity pulsing through him every second.

_Oh god Eli._

His face felt hot, he was still dizzy.

  
"Are you okay," he turned to al, "is he okay?"

  
"He's fine," Al snapped and put an arm around Scorpius to steer him into a seat. Eli stood where they left him, looking after them dumbfounded for a few moments, and then sat down two tables away.

  
" _Are_ you okay Scorp?" Albus said quietly.

  
"How should I know?" He said with his eyes squeezed shut still barely speaking.  
Al didn't know what to say so he opted for saying nothing. Saturday meant that everyone was chattering more excitedly than most days, al thinks there's a quidditch match today, maybe Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
Scorpius wasn't moving, he wasn't doing anything, he looked like he was going to be sick- but al had no idea what he could do, what he _should_ do. Only what he wants to do, but this isn't about him.

Scorpius put one arm on the table and laid on it, eyes still closed, and his other hand in his lap. Albus watched him for a minute or two, afraid that he might suddenly jump up and run out.

  
Al was doing it again.

  
Lacing their fingers underneath the table, on Scor's thigh. He was scared Scor would pull away at his touch but he didn't even open his eyes. The tension in his face was gone, and he couldn't help but smile.

Al didn't feel hungry anymore, it probably looked weird. He was sitting in the Great Hall not eating and Scorpius looked like he was sleeping, hell maybe he was.

  
"Is he okay?" Eli asked, and there he was again, sitting across from them.

  
"I told you he's fine." Al almost gritted through his teeth.

  
"I'm fine," Scorpius was sitting up now, "what's up?"

  
Al felt himself shrink a little as their hands loosened. That hand was now digging a half moon into his other palm nervously.

"Well today we play Gryffindor remember? Anyhow, I came to invite you. Not that you weren't already... I mean the whole school is invited- but I mean I want you to come for me." Albus bit back a laugh and Eli went pink when he saw.

  
"I mean I want you to come and watch me!" He said quickly and Scorpius blushed slightly.

"I'd love to," he smiled at him and Eli bade them goodbye happily.

  
After a moment Scorpius looked at him, and got up with Albus trailing behind him.

When they walked through empty corridors towards nowhere in particular Scorpius's breathing could be heard on the damn astronomy tower. Then he thought of events that transpired on the astronomy tower last night and was flustered all over again.

  
"Eli." He finally said.

  
"Yep."

  
"Forgot about him."

  
"How very convenient." Scorpius almost laughed bitterly. 

  
Al didn't particularly feel bad for Eli, but he felt bad about putting Scor in this situation.

  
"So you're going to the match?"

  
"I said I was didn't I?" Scorpius's voice sounded different, sharper.

  
"Right, yeah."

  
It felt like minutes before Scor said anything again.

  
"I can't just leave him you know? I..." Scorpius put his hands on either of Al's shoulders and now they were stopped facing each other. Scorpius's fingers were digging into his robes but he didn't care.

"I tried Al, god I _really_ tried. It took me so long to look at anyone other than you... and now there's Eli."

Albus wanted to say something but the words wouldn't form in his throat. If he wasn't wearing robes Scorpius would be cutting into his skin.

  
"I can't just end it. Not because you're ready now, I can't. I can't Al!"

Scorpius looked like he wanted to cry but Al felt it.

  
"I'm sorry," was all he could whisper, and even that came out rough. He watched his face as something broke inside him, and then the pressure at his sides was gone, Scorpius had pushed him backwards a bit when he released him.

Scorpius was moving towards him now, his head hit something hard, a wall, and Scorpius was kissing him again. His hands were back at his side but then they were on his neck, cheek, everywhere. Al was scared to move but he brought his arms around scors back and pulled him close anyway.

 _Oh god_ he thought.

O _h god oh god oh god._

Scorpius hand was on his jaw when he pulled away, lips moist and face flushed, said "don't ever apologize for that."

Then he was gone, Albus wasn't sure whether he had disapparated (never mind he couldn't do that inside Hogwarts as he always reminded him.) or ran away or what, but he was gone. He was still leaning against the wall and running his fingers through his hair, eyes wide now.

  
What just happened? Should he go to the match to find him?  
They rarely ever did something without the other but it felt weird now. Uncertainty was not his strong suit.

_\- The match -_

_Okay calm down, calm down!_ Scorpius was wringing his hands as he sat down next to Cornelia, who was cheering for the Ravenclaws as well.

"My dad was a Ravenclaw," she told him.

  
_Calm down. That was it. It's over. Oh look theres Eli._

  
The crowds cheered as the two teams took flight. Scorpius could just barely make out Eli, his dark blue robe looked good he thought. It would go great with his eyes.

Scorpius hardly paid attention to the match, he watched Eli here and there. He's a chaser. Cornelia was making comments every minute. oos and ahs and _damn your boy looks good._ Scorpius looked around when she said this, he was looking for Albus.  
Scorpius had a distant thought in his mind that was something along the lines of _I'm so fucked._

  
"Look at him! He just scored ten more points!" Cornelia beat on his arm excitedly and he laughed a little. He really was good. Scorpius saw something then, right after Eli threw the quaffle in yet again. Their team captain, Wyatt (he thinks) did something he almost missed. He nodded at their seeker, Caleb (he thinks again). A minute later people are rushing the field because Ravenclaw has won.

Scor finds himself with the crowds, suddenly filled with adrenaline and he meets Eli's eyes. Scorpius continues to run towards him (in a totally non-dramatic way if you were to ask) and Eli catches him in a hug and then a kiss.

  
The rest of the field is still screaming around them, but Scorpius only hears them distantly. He and Eli are still embracing. They are so close, Scor can feel Eli's hammering heartbeat and he's sure he can feel his. The kiss is wet, Eli's lips are forgiving and Scorpius comes up for air finally. Eli opens his eyes a little late but his smile huge and he lets go of Scorpius to breathe.

  
"Congratulations!"

  
"Thanks," he laughed, bent over propping his hands on his knees.

  
"Congrats Eli, you were brilliant." Cornelia complemented, her Ravenclaw pin glinting brightly in the sun. Eli hugged her, they had only talked a few times but he was obviously in a good mood.

She smiled knowingly at him over Eli's shoulder and he said "he was wasn't he?" Scorpius found himself taking Eli's hand and pulling him into another kiss.

_\- That night -_

Eli drug him to the pitch around 10:30. It was dark and humid, the air was inviting.

  
"You know, I didn't know you were such a bad boy E, it's kind of hot."

  
Scorpius started calling him E earlier, but he didn't know when his voice became so thick with promiscuity. Eli turned and pulled his hand so they are together their lips are touching _again._  
Eli sighed happily and ran his fingers through soft blonde locks. He parted them and pulled a blanket out of a bag that was far too small to fit it.

"Undetectable Extension charm?" Scorpius's eyebrows raised as he nodded.  
"How very Ravenclaw of you," he teased and Eli kissed him again, biting his lip a little. Scorpius's lips quirked into a smile.

  
"I thought you were almost in Ravenclaw?"

  
"I was."

  
"Why did you end up in Slytherin?"

  
"I don't know, I never thought of it. It's funny I was actually just saying the other night how much I would love to have your common room."

Scorpius also thought of what a certain someone had said the common room would be missing, were he in Ravenclaw.

  
"Don't get me wrong, I love being in Slytherin, but the lake is a doozy." They both laughed.

Eli slid his arm around Scorpius as they laid down and he snuggled closer.

"I wonder if you were in Ravenclaw, maybe we would have met earlier." He said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe we wouldn't have met at all. Every choice we make leads us to the next choice, and that choice and the choice after that could have a thousand outcomes, so we would never know. Hell if I had chosen to wear a banana suit the night we met, you may have never talked to me." Scorpius trailed off.

  
Eli laughed again, "How is it, you can be so brilliant and philosophical and then end your speech in a banana suit?"

He pressed his lips to Scors temple. It felt so intimate, reassuring.

"Part of my genius I guess," shrugging his shoulders.

  
"Now I see that Slytherin arrogance!" He grinned and scorpius laughed back at him, "you're going to pay for that one."

_\- Sunday morning -_

Albus didn't sleep a single second. He tossed and turned all night until Scorpius returned, and still didn't sleep. He was wide awake when he left at 6 am and Scorpius was fast asleep. He didn't know where he could go to avoid Scor, or if he even wanted to. He couldn't go to the library, that was Scorpius territory, he couldn't go flying, he hated quidditch. He realized he didn't have a _thing._ He wasn't an overachieving student, an athlete, an artist, Scorpius was _his thing._

Eventually he found his way to the Slytherin table, chatting with a few people here and there. If Scorpius didn't want to be near him he would have to find somewhere else to sit. The thought hurt Albus, he didn't want that. Scorpius didn't even show up until lunchtime. Of course, Albus always woke him up. Al was back again and Scorpius walked in wearing black jeans and a baby blue tshirt, he looked like he'd just woken up. When al saw him enter her quickly adverted his eyes, lips tingling at yesterday's memory.

He was determined to act like Scorpius randomly making out with him against a wall until he couldn't breathe didn't bother him.

Not that Scorpius was aiming for that, Scorpius is _pure,_ and _honest, too good for this world._

"Hi." He said.

  
"Hi," al said back.

Scor sat next to him and they both remembered what happened the last time they sat here together.

  
"How are you?" Scorpius asked as he poured coffee into one of his constellation mugs.

_You mean since you kissed me senseless yesterday??_

  
"Fine, you?"

  
"Fine."

  
"Plans today?" Albus tried to sound uninterested.

  
"I thought we could hang out, if you want."

  
He was not expecting that.

"Sounds good."

_\- later_

"It looks like you're feeling better." Scorpius said with a soft smile. They're sitting by the Black Lake, under an oak.

  
"I told you I read online that it's not beneficial to be cooped up when you're sick. That's why I had the astronomy tower idea."

  
"The astronomy tower," he said slowly watching the giant squid skim the surface lazily. Al shook his head in some sort of agreement as he too watched the squid.

Albus laid back in the grass, Scorpius was across from him, their shoes touching as he laid down too. The sun was warm, the breeze tempting Al's shirt, pushing his hair back in his eyes.

  
"Maybe your should wear a barrette al," he teased.

"Maybe I should hex you into next week." They both grinned stupidly.

"Id like to see you try."

_\- Thursday-_

"Hey you," Eli kissed him with a hand around the back of his neck. Albus had walked into dada and Eli had caught him by the wrist and pulled him into a niche.

  
"Hey back," he smiled into the kiss, pressing against Eli. 

  
"You're hot," he breathed at Scorpius's jaw.

  
"Not... so bad... yourself."  
Eli's hands were grasping at his lower back, pulling him closer.

"You're going to - oh - make me late."

  
Eli kept kissing his neck and Scorpius tried hard to keep his focus. "As a Ravenclaw you should understand the importance of studies," Scorp almost laughed at himself.

  
"Are you seriously lecturing me right now?" Eli grinned and kissed him, pushing his hips down harder than before.

  
"Fuck I- don't remember... was I? Sorry." He winked at him and brought his hands around to his lower back, pushing him harder against him, pushing up a little himself. Eli moaned into his mouth, and oh god that was the hottest thing ever.

  
"F-for-g-ivenn" E stuttered out.

The blue of his irises looked so bright then, Scorpius wanted him now. He gained the upper hand again, grinding his hips into Eli, who was now holding onto him for support, it was so hot seeing him like this.

"Fuck, oh, oh," he moaned into scors neck and those sounds and that mouth on him was all it took to finish himself off.

  
"Shit, class started 20 minutes ago." Scorpius said after a minute or three.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Okay? I'm fantastic," Eli grinned at him and kissed him hard.

  
"Okay," Scorp grinned back, "see you later?"

 

On his way into class he cast a cool down charm on his flushed face and profusely apologized to Al for deserting him

  
"I almost came looking for you but Cornelia said she saw you go to the bathroom."

  
Scorpius made a mental note to kiss her later, well not actually (gross he thought), but the thought of Al seeing what he was just doing... it was strange. He almost wanted it. It also scares him because he didn't want to hurt Al, but for Al to be jealous of him for once was a refreshing thought.

  
"Ready?" Al asked.

  
"Mhm."

  
_"Stupefy!"_

Blackness.

  
"Oh my- Scor are you okay?" Albus sounded distraught. His vision came back slowly, Al standing over him, the rest of the class still dueling.

  
"Did you just stun me ?" He asked. Al looked relieved and then he looked happy and challengingly at him.

"I believe I did." Scorpius felt pride flood his body and he wanted to hug him.

"Come on do me now!" He said giddily.

"You want me to stun you?"

  
"You already stun me Scorp, but in a stupefying spell way yes."

He laughed. Flirty comments like that were normal but nothing is normal anymore. Scorpius reveled in praise and attention from Al, and now he liked him openly.

  
"Okay. _Stupefy!"_

Al fell slower than he expected, almost gracefully backwards. He'd done it. He could actually stun someone now. He was kneeling beside him before he registered that his feet were moving.

"Al? Are you okay?"

A minute later al said "you never did back down from a challenge." They both smiled.

_\- common room, six pm-_

"Defense, charms, potions, history of magic," Al ticked subjects on his fingers.  
"Fifth year will kill me."

  
"You and I both," Scor sighed pulling his hair.

  
"So do you want to read for history first, get that over with and then have a little fun?"

Scorpius thought fun sounded dangerous, especially with Al lately and it excited him.  
They took turns reading alternating pages of the text until the were both on the edge of sleep.

"Okay ready?" Al said balling up a piece of parchment.

  
"You still haven't told me what we're doing." Al threw the ball at his head and he dodged it, casting him a curious look.

  
"Stun it," he picked up the ball again and Scorpius said "wait! Why?"

  
"Practice of course, practical practicing." He sung.

  
"Oh of course," he mocked, but when the paper ball flew at him he spelled it into a halt.  
The game progressed to riskier projectiles, like teapots. Many of the tops flew into the walls, shattering loudly. Combined with their uncontrolled laughter they had to stop before their dorm mates came up the stairs with a vengeance.

Then they both started on their positions essay, Scorpius asking for guidance every now and again. Al was wonderful at potions, and Scorpius was good like his father, but not great.

"The powdered willow tree root goes in after four clockwise turns Scor." Al corrected.

"Right."

By the time they finished it was already eight and they were beat. The only homework left was charms, an easy A they'd deemed it.

_\- Friday afternoon-_

It was a good day Scorpius thought. Yesterday was great, He and Al were back to normal; well as normal as they were before, and Eli was great.  
Scratch that _Eli was wonderful._ He thought as Eli's tongue filled his mouth. They were out of classes for the day and they met in the courtyard for lunch. E made an mmm sound with his lips and rested his hand on Scorpius's thigh. Scorpius ran his fingers up through his hair and pulled down to expose his neck more. He kissed it softly and then nibbled, making Eli's cock twitch.

  
"Scorpius we're in public."

  
Scorpius pulled away and looked around like he was suddenly out of a trance.

"Then lets go somewhere else," Scorpius whispered and led him away.

  
Eli really was a terrific kisser, he must have experience. Scorpius tried to lose himself in Eli, hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stop seeing black hair in place of brown, green eyes in place of blue. He parted them, and kissed him once more before stepping back.

  
"I've got to go. I'm sorry I'll talk to you soon." Eli looked confused and vaguely disappointed but he kissed him goodbye anyways.

_\- common room-_

Al is upset with himself. _How could he be so stupid?_ Eli is gorgeous and athletic and Al is just Al, the best friend. _Why didn't I realize I like him earlier?_ He felt miserable walking around the dorm all day banging his head against the wall.

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" A voice came.

_Is my subconscious talking out loud now?_

He felt a hand grab him and turn him around.

  
"Tell you what?" He asked, looking slightly bewildered. scorpius   looks angry.

  
"That you're gay! That you... feel things for me!" Before he could say anything he was yelling again. "You thought you'd just wait until the most inopportune time?"

Scorpius pushed him. He is angry. Al felt even worse now, he had no idea what to say. He felt like being pushed, Scorpius has the right to be pissed at him.

  
"Scor I'm sorry."

  
"Yeah well you should be. God Albus! Why are you doing this to me?"

Al was against the wall now, held by Scorpius's grip on his shoulders.

He felt like crumbling.

  
"I didn't mean to!" Albus meant to say it normally but it came out loud, desperate.

Scorpius looked at him, flustered and helpless against the dark wall and didn't know whether he wanted to hit him or kiss him. Maybe a bit of both. He kissed him hard, their teeth clashing. Al felt like he was trying to take all his frustration out on him, and he let it pour into him. Scorpius's hands were firm on his throat, not that Al could breathe anyway.  
Scorpius pushed himself away.

"Why are you doing this?"

  
"You kissed me!" Al was hysterical.

  
"I know!" He cried and then slammed the door as he left Albus alone again.

Scorpius walked through the hallways quickly. He doesn't know where he's going until he gets there, the astronomy tower. He doesn't remember the last time he felt this upset. He wants to cry or hit something or both. He paces, his hands pulling at his hair, mumbling incoherently to himself.

 _I'm happy_ he thinks. 

_Eli makes me happy._

_\- Saturday-_

"Hey I got your text, what's up?" Eli almost sounded worried.  
"I missed you."

  
"You saw me yesterday," but he smiled and took Scors hand.

"You didn't miss me?"

  
Eli kissed him softly, "does that answer your question?"

  
Scor kissed him back and let his hands roam over his boyfriends body. Scorpius had brought him to an unused classroom that was rather small and dusty, not that they were paying any mind to it.

  
"You know I'm beginning to think you're using me for my body," Eli smiled into their kiss as a hand traced up his thigh.

  
"I haven't used your body yet," he winked, "so you would be wrong." His hand was in his shirt, against smooth skin and Eli shivered.

"Okay?"

  
"Okay."

  
Scorpius brought his fingers to the button of Eli's jeans. His hand brushing Eli's cock forced a shiver out of him again and he grinned. Eli couldn't think. His nose was in Scorpius's hair because he was looking down. Then Scorpius's hands, oh those _hands_ were holding him, moving him, up down, up down.

"Fuck," and then "I want."

Scorpius smiled and kissed him as Eli undid his pants, slipping a hand against him. They both went faster, both panting and came right after one another. Scorpius mouth was against the rough fabric of E's tshirt as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was fun," Eli said lightly. Scorpius shook his head in agreement.

_\- later in the day-_

"Scorpius!" Al jumped as he entered the common room.

"Have you been in here all day?" Scorpius hates the way his voice sounds.

Al nodded. "Can we talk?"

Scorpius laid on his bed face down, "I wouldn't know what to say if we did."

Al wiped his eyes again and tried to keep his composure. Scor was always good at that. "Then I'll talk, you listen." He propped his head on his hand and looked at him wearily.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt or loose you. You're my best friend, you're all I have and if you just want to be friends then I'm okay with that. I just want you to be happy."

Scorpius didn't say anything, he watched Al pick at his nails and pace, basically every nervous tic he has.

"I can't loose you Scor. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I feel something for you, I was stuck..."

Scorpius felt weak, watching him stumble around his words made him want to pull Al close and hold him.

"Come here."

  
"Scor I don't think... we should...Eli..." he was moving closer despite his words.

Scorpius felt a pang of guilt. "We're not."

  
When al was next to the bed he took his hand and pulled him down on to the bed. The nape of Al's neck was covered in goosebumps because of scors breath. The smell of pine and sunshine and _Al_ became his safe haven. He took a deep breath where his hair tapered off, nose brushing his neck gently. One arm was wrapped around Al's middle and the other was above them, a hand slowly moving in his hair. Al wanted to cry, he'd cried earlier but he felt the hot liquid coming up again. How pathetic he thought, little did he know, Scorpius had tears falling himself.

_\- Next Friday-_

Scorpius felt like he had barely spoken to anyone all week. He felt like he was watching everyone through a television screen, like he wasn't really there.

Al felt worse and worse each day. He missed Scorpius, he missed kissing him, but he really missed his friend. He went through the week numbly, the amount of school work they had was a good distraction.

Eli felt confused. Last week he and Scorpius were hot and heavy and now he was distant. He wondered if he did something wrong.

Cornelia knew Scorpius had a war going on inside him. She saw the way Albus looked at him, and knew how Scorpius felt. Everyone did. She had a plan.

-

Cornelia wrapped Scorpius into a long hug when she tracked him down, with a "hi, I know everything."

  
"Everything?" He wondered out loud, watching their shoes move in synchronicity.

  
"Like the fact that you like Albus and Albus likes you, and that you also like Eli and are completely lost and feel alone."

She had her arm around him as they walked, rubbing his arm in a soothing manner.

"But you aren't alone you have me. I'm here for you to talk to, judgement free zone. I want to help."

  
"Okay." He said simply.

  
"Okay," she pulled him by the hand onto a bench just outside the castle doors. It's overcast, but not raining yet.

  
"I love him." He confessed.

  
"Who?"

  
Scorpius's face twisted at that.

  
"Albus of course," like it was the law of the universe.

  
"So Albus?"

  
"But Eli."

  
Cornelia waited a few seconds for him to finish that sentence but he didn't. "So Eli?"

  
"No..." his writhing hands stilling.

_"It's always been Albus."_

Cornelia's heart made a squeal, but outside she remained impartial. The cooled wind whipped around them, throwing Cornelia's hair in her face as she rested her hand on his cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder, hands motionless now.

  
"I have to end it don't I?" He spoke into the world softly.

  
"You do," she tried to say as gently as possible.

_\- Saturday-_

Scorpius got up from the table without a word when he saw Eli leave dinner early tonight. He followed him, caught up to him, choked on his own words.

  
"Everything okay?" Eli said, bless his heart.

"I have to tell you something."

Eli looked worried now, expectant.  
"I know."

  
Scorpius barely heard him.

  
"You know what?"

  
"I know you love him." Eli said, he wasn't looking him in the eye, his hand was light on Scorpius's shoulder.

  
"You know..." and then "I'm so sorry Eli. You are an amazing person, you truly are."

His eyes stung and he wanted to cry. He swallowed hard, he wasn't the one being broken up with.

"I hope we can still be friends, I really mean that." His fingers lifted Eli's chin so they were eye to eye now.

  
"I think... maybe after some time." He smiled faintly, "I hope that he makes you happy." Eli brought him into a hug, warm, tight, and Scorpius whispered into his neck, "I hope you find happiness too."

_\- Monday-_

Scorpius was even farther away after the weekend, Al wanted to comfort him so bad it hurt.  
Monday's weather paralleled spectacularly with their feelings, dark and rainy. Al has always loved the rain, he loves the chaos of it. When they came in from Herbology it was pouring down on them. Scorpius went straight to bed but Al stopped by the kitchen for an apple. When he got back Scorpius was sitting cross legged on his bed, wearing thin white pants like the ones healers wear, and a deep green tshirt that looked too big for him. His hair was soaked and his body was pale from lack of warmth. Al looked at him questioningly as he slowly approached his own bed.

  
"Is everything alright?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

  
"No."

  
"What can I..."

  
"Just be here," his voice almost broke.

  
Scorpius pulled the covers over himself as he laid down, Albus following suit. He was freezing. When Albus climbed into bed behind him he draped his arms around him, intertwining their hands and their legs, trying to share warmth. Albus rested his head in the space where scors neck and shoulder meet. Soon both were asleep.

 

_\- Tuesday morning-_

Al's internal clock woke him around eight like every other normal day. But today was far from normal, Scorpius was asleep in his arms. Soft, sleepy angles Scorpius. Blonde hair covering his eyelids, bright pink lips perfectly.. well they were just plain perfect.

 _No way in hell I'm waking him up_ he thought. _I'll just stay here and admire him for hours on end._

Al really could do it, he's so pretty. He wonders what he's dreaming of. Then a rather annoying message from his body told him he needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to wake him, but they were tangled in _so many places._ Al smiled as he felt delicate skin, finally warm, touching his own. He tried slipping his hand out of scors but the hand held it tighter. Scorpius held onto him in his sleep.  
When he tried disentangling other various parts of his body he stirred.

"Al?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry, I'll be back in a second... don't move okay?"

Albus would swear he's never went to the bathroom quicker, he flung water all over the counter with his hands in a frantic search of the towel. Scorpius was still in bed, turned towards him now.

"Hey."

  
"Hi," Scorpius said back. He looks better than last night, warmer for sure.

  
"You okay?"

  
"I broke up with him," Scorpius said looking at Al intently.

  
Al felt a small jolt of hope. "Why?"

  
Scorpius rolled his eyes internally. "I'm not dignifying that with an answer."

The corner of Al's lips quirked at this and laid down facing him. Scorpius joined their hands between them.

  
"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Me too," al whispered back.

  
Scorpius brought his eyes to Al's, he was scared, Scorpius didn't want him to be, even if he was. He pressed his lips to Al's softly, no hands, no tongues, no teeth, nothing but reassurance.

Al had to swallow an I love you from escaping his lips when they parted. Scorpius was looking down again, his thumb rubbing against the back of his hand. They stayed like this for a long time.

  
"So are we...?"

  
"Dating?" Scorpius supplied, meeting his eye again as he blushed a bit. "I'd like that wouldn't you?" Albus shook his head yes and kissed him quickly.

_\- Lunch-_

Scorpius told al he wasn't prepared to be public because he wanted to respect Eli. Lunch was salad, breadsticks, and tea followed by a day outside in the sun. They laid under their oak tree and talked about normal things, plans, school, news, as they held hands in the grass.

_\- Two weeks later-_

"Stop it."

  
"I mean it... stop!" Scorpius muffled a giggle.

  
"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop," Al said mischievously.

  
"That's because you're tickling me." Scorpius tried to look at him seriously, but broke into a smile again.

  
"Tickling? Is that what they call it?" Al whispered to him as his hand ran farther up his thigh.

"Stop it! We're at breakfast for merlins sake."

  
Al removed his hand immediately with a serious look.

"Oh well if it's for _Merlin."_

Scorpius pushed his shoulder.  
"Come on."

They all but ran out of the Great Hall, but they didn't make it to the dungeons.

"In here," Al motioned him through the door to the prefects bathroom.

  
"I'm not going to ask how you know the password."

  
Al grinned again (he never stops realistically), "I don't kiss and tell."

  
Scorpius pushed him against the nearest wall (he really is quiet fond of Al against walls) and said "You better not be kissing anyone..." he kisses him, "but me."

  
"Do I detect jealousy?" Al slipped a hand under his shirt.

  
"You're mine Albus, don't forget it." Scorpius said in a half serious half playful voice.

Al's heart melted.

"Ohh if only I had something to remember you by..." Al kissed him again. Scorpius's fingers worked deftly at his zipper. He almost groaned when his cock was freed of clothing.

Scor kissed the tip happily. "So pretty."

  
"Did you just say my dick is pretty?" Al said as incredulous as he could manage under the circumstances.

"I just mean...well I love it," he flushed a pretty pink color and Al laughed.

"Don't I know it."

Scorpius decided to stop him there. His tongue moved across the underside of his hard cock slowly, then taking it in his mouth even slower. Scorpius loved having him like this, rocking into his mouth, coming completely undone at his hand. (Or in this case his mouth). He let his teeth scrape the top of Al's cock the tiniest bit as he moved his mouth out once more and Al moaned, pulling at his hair.

"Oh my— Scor." He moaned again and then "I'm close fuck, so-" and then many unintelligible words and he came in Scorpius's mouth.  
_God that mouth_ he thought.  
Al sunk down against the wall, positively spent as Scor kissed him gently.

"Reckon you'll forget?" Al couldn't help but laugh, "never," he said and kissed him again.

_\- three days later, Saturday night, astronomy tower._

"This is where we had our first kiss," Al said thoughtfully.

  
"I remember." Scorpius smiled as he replayed the image in his mind. He was running his thumb over Albus's hand the same way tonight.

  
"Hand me the book." Al requested. A Guide to Searching the Stars was given to him.

"I almost kissed you on Christmas." Al confessed.

  
"I wish you had." Al nodded his head in agreement as he flipped through the it aimlessly.

"At least I can make up for it now." He set the book aside and kissed him. He put a leg on either side of Scorpius and he said "yes and you have a lot of making up to do."

  
Al kissed him again, kissed his cheek and nose, his forehead and his chin. Scorpius giggly guided their lips to one another lovingly.

_\- Tuesday-_

"I don't know why Cornelia. Honestly you'll do fine just study these five techniques and you're as good as gold I promise."

Scorpius was comforting a rather his rather hysterical Hufflepuff friend in the library.  
They're studying for dada owls which happen to be next week. The library is crammed with fifth years.

"Hey you." Al whispers hotly into his ear. Scorpius gets chills on his neck, down his back.

"Mind if I steal him Lia?"

Al said hanging back on his heels, holding onto scors hand.

"As long as you never call me that again Albus." She smiled and thanked him for the help before they left.

"You know she hates that," Scorpius said.

He had taken to calling her lia the past few weeks.

"That's why I do it." He said kissing his cheek.

"So why did you pull me away in such a desperate hour of need? I'm in high demand you know."

  
"I know, I need you too. Bad." Al said, hot breath filling his ear when he said the word _bad. And now im hard_ Scorpius thought. Al pulled him through the door to their dorm and turned around to push him on his bed.

Kissing him, he said "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

Scorpius checked his watch over Al's shoulder.

"That's because you haven't, I didn't realize it was so late." Al was kissing his neck and Scorpius bit his lip. "Al..."

"Everyone's gone." Al reassured his unspoken protest.

  
Scorpius cupped his hand around Al's throat, bringing him back up. He looked into green eyes alight with excitement and desire. His hand slacked, his walls dissolved around him.

"Kiss me," he demanded as his hands slipped under Al's shirt. He's so skinny, you'd think his parents didn't feed him properly, not that Scorpius had any room to talk.

He lifted Al's shirt off and for a second could breathe, and then Al was kissing him again. Soon Scorpius's shirt was forgotten about too and then skin of skin contact felt so good he thought he might burst. Al was kissing down his jaw and his neck. He left small wet spots on his chest and stomach as went down. Blowing air on them made him shiver violently. Scorpius had his hand on Al's neck again, along with his lips. The flesh was so warm, so so hot. Scorpius grazed the spot where Al's pulse was beating frantically eliciting a groan.  
His hands were on his zipper now and the next thing Scorpius can notice is that they're both naked.  
Al's tongue moved down his chest briefly over a sensitive nipple.

  
"Oh god... I"

  
Scorpius couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. His body was screaming at every touch, every sound, every second was a sweet _sweet_ torturous thing.  
Scorpius shifted a bit, a hand on Al's back for support, brought them against each other in all the right ways. Their cocks brushed and nothing else mattered.

  
"Fuck scor."

  
"Thats the idea isn't it?" Scorpius bit his lip, hoping he sounded more intelligent than he felt.  
Al laughed breathlessly and Scorpius rolled his hips into him.

  
"God I want you," he pleaded quietly into soft blonde hair, his hand reaching down to intertwine with Scorpius's.

  
"Take me," he whispered, barely audible against his neck and damn Al to hell if he didn't almost come right there.

  
He put his free palm against his chest and flipped them again, sitting on top of Scorpius.

"You're a tease," he pouted prettily. Al pressed two fingers to his lips and Scorpius immediately sucked them into his mouth turning him on even more. The heat of Scorpius's mouth around his fingers was unbelievable, he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue.

"Going to do something okay?" Scorpius made a noise of acknowledgement as he kissed him again.

Scorpius made another noise into his mouth that wasn't a moan when Al pushed inside of him with two fingers.

"Are you okay?" He didn't move a single centimeter.  
His eyes were shut tightly, biting his lip with tension. Then he relaxed "Mhm" Scorpius hummed and said "better, now." Then "kiss me."

  
So Al did as he added one more finger and moved them in a curious but rather hot way. Scorpius was a moaning mess and when he pulled out. A whimper escaped him that he couldn't bother to feel embarrassed about right this second.

Al thought it was unbearably hot how vulnerable he was in this moment.

"Ready?"

  
He couldn't believe the word left his mouth in this context. He watched Scorpius blue eyes as they followed his movements intently.

This was unbelievable, inevitable, he never thought anything could feel so right.

  
"Please." Scorpius begged with disregard to the need in his voice. The muscles in Al's entire body were taunt with apprehension, fighting the urge to give in to desire. Every inch he pushed in deeper felt so unbelievably hot he thought he might catch fire.

  
_What a lovely way to burn._

"Are you...?" He struggled with the words, fighting every instinct he felt to move, to slam into Scorpius like his life depended on it. Perhaps it did.

  
"Give me a..ah minute."

  
Al thought that scors mouth was hot, he didn't know what to call this. This was unlike anything he had or would ever experience again. Scor was so tight it probably would have hurt had it not felt so incredible.

  
"Okay," Scorpius finally exhaled and Al felt his body relax around him. Scorpius took a breathe of relief as he acclimated to him and when he did he felt the muscles in Albus's arms relax too.

  
"Yeah?" He nodded again, and Al pushed in a little farther and pulled back again.

  
"Al..." Scorpius drug out his name in a desperate groan, clutching at the sheets.  
He pushed back in harder, Scorpius almost yelled. His head was thrown back, pale neck displaying his bobbing Adam's apple.

  
"You're so... Scor you're so beautiful and—oh god so hot, so tight..." Al looked up at him and swears he saw him flush.

  
_My dick is inside of you right now and your blushing because I called you pretty._

It was endearing. He was afraid they might die of asphyxiation if their mouths couldn't breathe any chance they got but al thought this was a good way to go. He leaned in to kiss him languorously, and scors hands moved from the bedsheets to his hair. Al moaned into his mouth, unable to do anything else. As they kissed Al's pace slowed to an unbearably hot pace, Scorpius never felt anything more erotic in his life.

  
The drag of his skin against him was tantalizing.

"I'm close," He panted.

Al reached between them, wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped twice, three times and he came hard. Scorpius's hot, wet lips were open lazily, his eyes fluttered shut as his orgasm crashed over him.

Al would never see anything better than this.

  
"Me t- ." He never finished that sentence. He kissed Scorpius, although he couldn't work his mouth properly because he couldn't even think.

After several minutes al slowly moved and collapsed next to him, a cleaning spell thrown in the middle of all of that. Nothing filled the room except the sound of their heavy breathing.

  
"That was..." al began but couldn't find a word perfect enough to finish.

  
"...i know," he finished and they both laughed, stupidly happy.

 _\- the next morning-_  
"Get up Scorp I have coffeeee," al sung.

  
"I hate you did you know?" Scorpius groaned and pressed a pillow over his head.

  
"No you don't." Al put all his weight on him, laying on top like a dead body.

  
"You're heavy..." al didn't move, "alright! Fine I'm up."

  
He took the peace offering from al and leaned against his headboard.

"Hey you." Al smiled at him from across the bed.

  
"Hey yourself."

  
"I like you," al couldn't stop smiling.

  
_Sap,_

  
Scorpius thought even though his heart fluttered happily.

  
"The feeling's mutual." Scorpius pressed his foot into Al's leg.

  
"A lot."

Scorpius made an mmhm sound and leaned over to kiss him. "A lot." He repeated.

  
The air between them was warm and relaxed. They lounged in a comfortable silence, every once in a while one of them would get a stupid grin on his face and they would start giggling.

  
"Boyfriends huh?" Scorpius thought he might sound stupid but he didn't care.

  
"Always." Al kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review, leave any criticism you felt for this, or anything you liked, because that's good too. x


End file.
